The headrest comprises at least one support post and a base on which a head contact surface is directly or indirectly mounted. The base is mounted on a seat by the support post, the support post being held in place by a fixed bearing and the base is mounted on the support post. The base is vertically adjustable relative to the support post. According to the present invention, vertically adjustable means that the positioning movement has vertical elements. The motion does not mandatorily have to be purely vertical.
A latch can lock the headrest at different height positions in at least one direction. For this purpose, a slide guided on the base is provided with first holding means. The first holding means act together with second holding means on the support post. If the latch is in a locking position, the first and the second holding means are engaged with each other. If the latch is in a release position, the first and the second holding means are disengaged from each other.
Such a headrest is known from the known prior use.